


Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń

by Underthewater2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Chuck to dupek, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Love, Freeform, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Human Michael, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, michean - Freeform, pisane na kolanie, to wszystko przez RCS, wielorozdziałowiec, zbiór one-shotów
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Historia miłości Michała i Deana napisana w miniaturach, one-shotach, czy jak tam się to nazywało.I tak RCS, to wszystko przez ciebie :P ( pozdrawiam serdecznie :* )





	1. Pierwsze spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Historia miłości Michała i Deana napisana w miniaturach, one-shotach, czy jak tam się to nazywało.  
> I tak RCS, to wszystko przez ciebie :P ( pozdrawiam serdecznie :* )

Michał kroczył po korytarzu niczym taran. Jego postawa, zmarszczone groźnie brwi i mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie, nie zachęcały do rozmów. Nic więc dziwnego, że wszyscy pracownicy "Drużyny Wolnej Woli" schodzili mu z drogi, unikając kontaktu z nim jak ognia.  
Swoją drogą nie miał pojęcia, kto wymyślił tak idiotyczną nazwę dla kancelarii prawnej. W normalnych warunkach podejrzewałby o to Lucyfera. Tylko on miał tak szalone pomysły. Jednak jego młodszy brat lata temu powiedział, że nie przyłoży łapy do rodzinnego biznesu, jakim było założenie wspólnej firmy. Nie, Lucyfer jako jedyny z piątki braci się wywinął, zostając patologiem sądowym.  
Michał nie krył wtedy swojego zaskoczenia. Już wcześniej podejrzewałby o to Rafała, który od dziecka marzył o zastaniu lekarzem, a jak się w końcu okazało, skończył jako dyrektor działu księgowości w ich kancelarii.  
\- Panie Novak. - zatrzymała go jedna z sekretarek. Chyba ta pracująca dla ojca.  
Michał nigdy nie mógł ich spamiętać. Dla niego wszystkie wyglądały tak samo. Wszystkie uczesane w dziwaczne fryzury, z toną tapety na twarzy, w wysokich butach, które robiły niemożliwie dużo wkurwiającego hałasu i w spódniczkach, które prędzej nadawały się do pracy na ulicy, niż w przyzwoitym biurze.  
\- Panie Novak, dzwonił pan Crowley. Mówił, że szef jeszcze się z nim nie skontaktował.  
Michał zgrzytnął zębami ze złości.  
\- Zajmę się tym. Wciśnijcie go w mój grafik - kobieta słysząc ton jego głosu zrobiła krok do tył i poprawiła nerwowo konferansjerki.  
\- Tak, panie Novak - potaknęła szybko, nim okręciła się na pięcie i pognała korytarzem, jakby goniło ją stadko piekielnych ogarów.  
Michał ponownie zgrzytnął zębami. Był wkurzony na ojca, jak cholera. Gdyby go dorwał, udusiłby dziada gołymi rękami.  
Chuck ostatnimi czasy bardzo opuścił się w pracy. Przestał przychodzić na umówione spotkania, ignorował współpracowników, mylił sprawy i klientów.  
Michał był pewien jak niczego innego, że ojciec znów zaczął pić. I kiedy on sobie wypruwał żyły, by wszystko naprawić i z wszystkim zdążyć na czas, ten stary pierdziel, leżał zapewne w jakieś melinie, zachlany w trzy dupy i robił pod siebie.  
\- Zabije drania - warknął pod nosem, ruszając w stronę swojego gabinetu. - Nie dość, że mam dziś zebranie zarządu, to jeszcze czeka mnie rozmowa z tym szalonym właścicielem klubu nocnego.  
Miał wrażenie, że ten dzień nie mógł być gorszy i do pełni rozpaczy brakuje mu tylko oberwania chmury.  
Tak było do momenty, aż usłyszał ten śmiech.  
Serce Michała zadrżało, a jego oczy automatycznie zaczęły szukać osoby, wydającej ten cudowny dźwięk.  
Mężczyzna stał kilka kroków obok i rozmawiał z jego najmłodszym bratem. Był wysoki, umięśniony jak trzeba, z szerokim uśmiechem, ostrzyżonymi krótko blond włosami i skórą pokrytą piegami, za skosztowanie której Michał dałby się pokroić w drobną kosteczkę (nawet jeśli jego późniejszą identyfikacją miałby się zająć Lucyfer).  
A gdy nieznajomy spojrzał na niego, oczom Michała ukazały się najpiękniejsze, zielone tęczówki, jakie widział w całym swoim życiu.  
Zaparło mu dech w piersiach.  
Miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał, a wszyscy wokół zniknęli pozostawiając ich dwóch samych na świecie.  
A wtedy nieznajomy się do niego uśmiechnął i Michał był pewny, że usłyszał śpiew ptaków, a wokół mężczyzny pojawiły się kwiaty, tęcza i latające serduszka.  
I gwiazdy.  
\- Cholera, - Michał syknął boleśnie, pocierając skroń i policzek - że też w takim momencie musiałem wyrżnąć głową we framugę.


	2. Drugie podejście

Michał czuł się gorzej niż źle. Czuł się wręcz tragicznie. A jego wygląd zapewne nie prezentował się dużo lepiej.  
Był zmęczony. Padnięty. Wyzuty z wszelkich sił życiowych. Sam się sobie dziwił, że potrafił jeszcze w miarę normalnie funkcjonować, skoro jego przeciążony pracą mózg odpoczywał tylko przez cztery godziny w ciągu doby. I to tylko po to, by męczyć go w snach wizjami pełnych ust, kuszących piegów pokrywających nagie, umięśnione ciało i cudownych zielonych oczu, patrzących na niego z uczuciem i pożądaniem.  
Jęknął przeciągle.  
Minęły dwa dni odkąd po raz pierwszy i zapewne ostatni widział Deana Winchestera - jak nazywał się mężczyzna, dowiedział się od brata, którego dorwał i przycisnął do ściany tego samego dnia, żądając informacji. W końcu nie bez powodu był najlepszym prawnikiem w kancelarii. Potrafił każdego zmusić do mówienia.  
Ponownie jęknął, opadając głową na biurko z cichym stuknięciem.  
\- Potrzebuję kawy - mruknął sam do siebie, - I to dużo, dużo kawy.

Oczywiście biurko sekretarki jak zwykle było puste, gdy jej potrzebował. A to oznaczało, że sam musiał pofatygować się do kawiarni na drugiej stronie ulicy, bo ta z automatu była tak wstrętna, że nie nadawała się nawet do podlewania roślin.

Kolejki w takich miejscach jak zwykle były spore i oczywiście musiał mieć pecha natrafić po drodze na kilka szalonych bab, które patrzyły na niego jakby chciały wylizać go od palców u stóp aż po koniuszki włosów, stojąc na środku ulicy.  
Michał był pewny, że nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet. Dla niego były czymś nienormalnym, niepojętnym i niemile widzianym. Jak dżuma, cholera, czy AIDS. Czekał tylko, aż reszta społeczeństwa dojdzie do takiego samego wniosku i rząd nakaże ich eksterminację.  
Tak bardzo pogrążył się w swoich rozmyśleniach, że przestał zwracać uwagę na otoczenie i jak to bywa w takich sytuacjach, musiał na kogoś wpaść i oblać kawą.  
A tym kimś musiał być oczywiście nikt inny, jak Dean Winchester.  
\- Przepraszam najmocniej. Zamyśliłem się, nie patrzyłem gdzie idę. Najmocniej przepraszam - paplał półprzytomnie, patrząc się na zmarszczoną w niezadowoleniu twarz blondyna, oceniającego stan swojej niegdyś białej koszulki. - Przepraszam. Oczywiście odkupię ją albo zapłacę chociaż za pranie.  
\- Spokojnie, facet. - Dean spojrzał na Michała, a na jego twarzy nie było nawet cienia złości. - Wyluzuj. Zachowujesz się tak, jakby miała przyjść apokalipsa i świat miał się zaraz skończyć.  
\- Bo to wszystko przez Apokalipsę. Nie jem i prawie nie śpię, starając się zapobiec katastrofie - odpowiedział bez namysłu.

Dean z konsternacją na twarzy przyglądał się przystojnemu brunetowi, który według słów Castiela był jego najstarszym bratem, Michałem. Twardym, gburowatym, despotycznym i seksistowskim draniem bez poczucia humoru - to były jego słowa.  
Jego przyjaciel zapomniał jednak wspomnieć, że jego brat był również wariatem.  
Wielka szkoda.  
\- Tak, jasne - odchrząknął. - Rozumiem. To ja będę leciał - podrapał się po karku, starając się ukryć zakłopotanie i opanować swoje rozszalałe libido.  
Cholera, facet był naprawdę gorący. A moment, w którym dwa dni temu, ich oczy się spojrzały i mężczyzna wyrżnął w drzwi, Dean zamierzał zapamiętać jako jeden z najciekawszych i najbardziej romantycznych w swoim dwudziestoczteroletnim życiu.  
Jego młodszy brat Sam umarłby ze śmichu, gdyby się dowiedział, że Dean zadłużył się od pierwszego wejrzenia w nieznanym mężczyźnie "chodzącym przez ściany".  
A jednak to była prawda.  
I jeśli Dean był gotów przymknąć oko na gbura, czy despotę, to spotykanie się z czubkiem było poza jego granicą wytrzymałości.  
\- A co z twoją koszulką? - spytał Michał, łapiąc go za rękę z autentycznym żalem i strachem wypisanym na twarzy.  
Dean poczuł, jak po jego plecach przebiega dreszcz, kierując się wprost do lędźwi i jego nagle bardzo zainteresowanego sprawą penisa. Przygryzł dolną wargę, by nie powiedzieć czegoś zawstydzającego. Czegoś w stylu "skoro tak się martwisz, to pozwolę ci ją z siebie zdjąć" albo "możesz ją uprać razem z nami pod wspólnym prysznicem". Zamiast tego powiedział tylko - Wybacz, muszę lecieć, ale się nie przejmuj, jak najbardziej jestem za powstrzymaniem apokalipsy. Chciałbym jeszcze trochę pożyć i takie tam - wykrzywił usta w wymuszonym uśmiechu.

Michał zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o co może chodzić Deanowi. Dopiero po sekundzie zrozumiał, o czym ten mówił i uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Apokalipsa, to nazwa firmy. Jedna z wielu, jakimi zajmuje się nasza kancelaria. Wpadła w poważne kłopoty, z których wyciągnięcie zajmie nam co najmniej pół roku, jak nie dłużej.

Dean miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemie. Czuł się jak kretyn, patrząc na Michała z rozdziawionymi w zaskoczeniu ustami.  
Novak był dobrze poukładanym prawnikiem, a on wyszedł przed nim na kompletnego idiotę. Gdyby istniało coś takiego, jak czapka niewidka, z całą pewnością, by w nią zainwestował, byleby tylko zejść Michałowi z oczu i przestać się wstydzić za swoje głupie pomysły. Apokalipsa. Też coś, Tylko on mógł wymyślić coś tak głupiego.  
\- To co z tą koszulką? - zapytał brunet, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z zakłopotania Deana i chciał zmienić temat, by tylko go dłużej nie zawstydzać. I za samo to, Winchester miał ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję i naznaczyć pocałunkami tą przystojną, poważną twarz.  
\- Wiesz - odchrząknął - naprawdę nie musisz. To mogło się zdarzyć każdemu.  
\- Ale trafiło się akurat mnie.  
\- Przeznaczenie, co? - palnął, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Że też zawsze musiał z czymś wyskoczyć.  
Już miał otworzyć ponownie usta by przeprosić Michała, ale wtedy ujrzał wyraz jego twarzy. Mężczyzna spoglądał na niego z delikatnym, czułym uśmiechem i wyrazem rozczulenia w ciemnych oczach.  
Dean postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.  
\- Słuchaj... - ponownie odchrząknął, czując jak na jego policzkach wykwitają rumieńce zawstydzenia. - Jeśli chciałeś mnie poczęstować kawą, nie musiałeś jej na mnie wylewać, wystarczyło, żebyś powiedział, że chcesz gdzieś usiąść i się czegoś ze mną napić.

Serce Michała biło tak mocno i szybko, że obawiał się, że wyskoczy mu z piersi. Czy mu się zdawało? Czy to było możliwe? Czy Dean zasugerował, że zgodziłby się pójść z nim na kawę?  
Miał ochotę śpiewać i tańczyć ze szczęścia. Ograniczył się jednak do słów - Z przyjemnością. , Na jego twarzy po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów zagościł szeroki, szczery uśmiech, na co Dean odpowiedział tym samym.


	3. Głuchy telefon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam urlop i jestem na fali. Ciekawe na jak długo XD

Michał siedział przy swoim biurku, w gabinecie. Dookoła niego walały się teczki i papiery, które już dawno powinny zostać przejrzane, podpisane lub odesłane do poprawki. Na niczym nie mógł się skupić. A wszystko za sprawą jednego, małego urządzenia. Telefonu, który leżał tuż przed jego nosem i zdawał się z niego naśmiewać samym swoim wyglądem. 

\- Co tam u mojego ulubionego braciszka? – Gabriel wszedł jak zawsze bez pukania. W kąciku warg tkwił mu nieodłączny lizak, przez który szatyn mówił niewyraźnie, dokładając do tego ciągłe, irytujące dźwięki ciamkania i ssania. Jakby sama jego obecność nie była już dostatecznie wkurzająca. 

Michał zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na brata z rozdrażnieniem. 

\- Myślałem, że to Castiel jest twoim ulubionym bratem. I kiedy w końcu nauczysz się pukać? 

\- W grudniu popołudniu – powiedział Gabriel, wydając przy tym kilka kolejnych wkurwiających dźwięków siorbania, przez które Michał musiał zacisnąć dłonie na krawędzi biurka w obawie, że nie wytrzyma i trzepnie szatyna w głowę jedną z teczek lub segregatorem. Albo lepiej, jednym z tych opasłych kodeksów karnych stojących na półce.

Efekt byłby lepszy. 

\- I dla twojej wiedzy, drogi braciszku, Casse jest z nas najmłodszy, co automatycznie robi z niego mojego ulubionego szczeniaczka. – Gabriel usiadł w skórzanym fotelu naprzeciwko Michała, zarzucając swoje wielkie kulosy na jego ukochane biurko.

Michał nie wiedzieć czemu pomyślał nagle o pile mechanicznej i krwi brata bryzgającej dookoła.

\- Zabieraj stąd te śmierdzące giry. To moje miejsce pracy i nie potrzeba mi tu twojego syfu. Jak widzisz, jestem bardzo zajęty, więc idź sobie pomęczyć kogo innego. 

\- Ranisz mnie bracie. – Gabriel złapał się za serce i odchylił do tył w dramatycznej pozie. 

Michał tylko przewrócił na to oczami, nie zaszczycając brata nawet jednym słowem. Dużo bardziej interesowała go kontemplacja pewnego małego, niepozornego urządzenia, które jak na złość pozostawało nieruchome. Nie chciało się nawet zaświecić. Nic sobie nie robiło z jego groźnych min i proszących spojrzeń. Nie słuchało jego niemych próśb i gróźb. 

Nic. 

Zero reakcji. 

\- Jak możesz być takim zimnym draniem!? – podniósł wzrok na brata, który zaczął lamentować z ramieniem zarzuconym na oczy. Westchnął i ponownie przewrócił oczami, wracając do obserwowania telefonu. 

\- Jak możesz!? Ja tu umieram, a ty nie możesz poświęcić mi nawet odrobiny uwagi. To tak bardzo boli. Och, jakiś ty podły i bezduszny! 

Michał ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Za jakie grzechy? 

\- Już mnie nie kochasz, ty podły draniu? Jak możesz? Tyle dla ciebie poświęciłem. Tyle nerwów, łez i nieprzespanych nocy. A przecież byłem taką dobrą żoną. Dbałem o dom, ogród, psa i nasze dzieci. Właśnie! Co powiedzą nasze dzieci!?

\- Możesz się wreszcie zamknąć i przestać pierdzielić głupoty!? – jego cierpliwość się skończyła. Gabriel coraz bardziej go wkurzał, a telefon jak na złość nadal nie chciał dzwonić. Może był zepsuty? A może miał zablokowane połączenia? Musiał później poprosić sekretarkę by to sprawdziła. Albo lepiej sam to zrobi. Będzie miał przynajmniej pewność, że niczego nie pomyliła, ani niczego nie przekręciła. 

\- Dobra, już dobra. – szatyn uniósł dłonie do góry, poddając się. – Czekasz na ważny telefon? 

\- Tak. – Michał poczuł dziwne ciepło na myśl nadchodzącym połączeniu. 

\- Czy to rumieniec? Dobrze się czujesz? Nie masz gorączki? – Gabriel wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, którą zaraz Michał trzepnął, odganiając ją z daleka od swojej twarzy. Nie zamierzał później chodzić z lepkimi śladami po lizakach na czole. 

\- A zatem pogłoski były prawdziwe. – szeroki, szyderczy uśmiech na twarzy brata wzbudził czujność Michała. 

\- Jakie pogłoski?

\- Że nasz drogi Michaś się zakochał – Gabriel poruszył znacząco brwiami, na co Michał zarumienił się na krwistoczerwony kolor. – Jaki on jest? Słodki co? To Dean, prawda? Nie musisz odpowiadać. Wszystko wiem. Z wiarygodnego źródła. Muszę przyznać, że dzieciak jest słodki. Widziałem go raz, czy dwa, gdy wpadł do Casse. Umówiliście się już? 

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. – Michał mruknął niewyraźnie. Od jego ostatniego spotkania z Deanem (jeśli tam można nazwać wpadnięcie na kogoś i oblanie go kawą), minął już prawie tydzień. Blondyn zgodził się z nim iść na kawę. Mieli się zdzwonić co do terminu, bo Dean nie wiedział jak wypadnie mu z godzinami pracy w nadchodzącym tygodniu. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, ładnie i cukierkowo, gdyby nie jeden, tyci, ale to tyci   
problem. 

Zapomniał wziąć od Deana numer telefonu. 

A teraz siedział jak ta pipa, gapiąc się w ten głupi telefon, w nadziei, że ten z łaski swojej zacznie wygrywać jedną z tych idiotycznych, standardowych melodii, zwiastując nadejście upragnionej wiadomości. 

\- To na co czekasz, bracie? Dzwoń do niego. – Gabriel momentalnie wyprostował się w fotelu, ściągając buciory z jego biurka. Dzięki Bogu. No wreszcie. – No dalej, dalej!

Michał jęknął cierpiętniczo, widząc jak brat podskakuje na fotelu, zostawiając brzydkie, ciemne ślady na jego lakierowanych, czystych panelach. Podniósł wzrok na szatyna, który wlepiał w niego wyczekująco gały, całkowicie zapominając o trzymanym lizaku, który znajdował się niebezpiecznie blisko włosów Gabriela, gdy ten głupek machał z ekscytacji rękami. I jak to miało być możliwe, że byli spokrewnieni? Czym sobie na to zasłużył? 

\- Nie mam jego numeru. Myślisz, że gapiłbym się na ten pieprzony telefon gdybym mógł do niego zadzwonić? 

\- Dupa. Jak to nie masz jego numeru? 

\- Byłem tak podekscytowany perspektywą wyjścia z Deanem na kawę, że w ogóle nie pomyślałem o czymś tak trywialnym jak numer telefonu. – opuścił głowę na blat z cichym stuknięciem.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny. – dałby głowę, że usłyszał zawód w głosie brata. – Nie mogłeś jak normalny człowiek poprosić go o puszczenie głuchacza?

\- Głuchacza? – Michał przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na Gabriela, nie odrywając twarzy od biurka. 

\- No głuchacza. Strzałki. Sygnału, gdy dawałeś mu swój numer telefonu. 

Michał momentalnie drgnął i zesztywniał, co nie umknęło uwadze młodszego Novaka. 

\- Michaś, dałeś mu swój numer, prawda?

\- Nie. 

\- Jesteś tak cholernie beznadziejny.


End file.
